School of Magic (Preview)
by Foxy Talia Potter
Summary: Just a preview of the new story let me know what you guys think


**School of Magic**

 _I'm rebooting the series, adding some stuff and leaving out some stuff. This is the Original Talia-verse the other worlds are different dimensions._

 _Thoughts_

Speaking

 _ **Writing**_

 **Year One – Escape**

Ten years is a long time, there is no doubting that, yet inside 4 Privet Drive not much has changed during those long years. As the moon that glowed over the mantle piece, lighted the only indication that thing had indeed changed.

Ten years ago the pictures showed an overstuffed beach ball wearing different styled bonnets. Now there was only one of the beach balls at the back, the rest showed it growing into a pig-in-a-wig. This was Dudley Dursley, corrupted beyond help at this stage of his life.

There were a few photos that showed a reed thin woman with an abnormally long neck, usually with the Dudley in either a hug or a kiss. Others showed what could be mistaken for a walrus, spoiling Dudley with something or another. These were the boy's parents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

The Dursleys prided themselves with being normal, thank you very much. They wouldn't stand for anything out of the ordinary, in fact Mr. Dursley outright detested anything that didn't make sense.

The naked figure cleaning the house knew that and it saddened her to know that the way they treated her was very normal, or else it wouldn't be allowed, naturally. After dusting every flat surface and washing the floor. She started working on breakfast. Little did she know that the way the Dursleys treated her was not normal, and with them hiding it no one knew their secret.

Setting breakfast on the heated surface the girl took the slice of stale bread out of the bin and put the new freshly baked bread in its place. She was awed that there was even a slice left. It would be her first meal in over three weeks, when there was a half eaten apple left, sure there was a worm in it, but still, food is food.

The girl emptied the bedpan over the petunias just outside the back door. She left it in the cupboard under the stair and went to pick up the mail. Scanning them she put them into each of the four labeled places, a personal spot for each member of the family and one for bills and such.

Only this time there was a letter that might've been addressed incorrectly, she took this letter with her into the cupboard where she slept during the day. Just as she lay down and ate the piece of dry bread, the Dursleys came down the stairs. She looked at the letter and frowned she could swear it was for her. She opened it slowly.

 _ **Ms. T. Potter**_

 _ **Cupboard under the stairs**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

 _ **Dear Ms. Potter**_

 _ **We are concerned as we are unable to truly gauge your current situation. We looked over school records across all the Isles, but couldn't find your name amongst them. We understand if you have been home schooled and will sent a representative over as soon as this letter has been read.**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **Hogwarts**_

The girl heard a knock on the door just as she read the very odd name ad the bottom. It was odd that she could read at all, seeing that she has never been to school. There were irritated footsteps coming across the hall and onto the door.

"I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting our breakfast." Petunia Dursley has never used that tone to the girl's knowledge. Usually it was Vernon who talked that way while beating her with the salt soaked thorny rose stem.

"I am here to see Talia Heather Potter," the voice was that of a woman who sounded strict.

"She died," Mrs. Dursley lied.

"No she hasn't, _Homenum Revelio_!" Mrs. Dursley gasped suddenly then went flying through the air and into the kitchen. "What kind of monsters are you?"

"I'm sorry." The girl cried.

"No Ms. Potter you do not need to be sorry for anything." The woman waved a stick and suddenly the girl's threadbare blanked covered her body and changed into clothes. "Please take my hand." Hesitantly the girl complied.

After feeling like she was dragged through a very thin pipe the girl doubled over and expelled what little she had in her stomach. The woman led her into a pub and upon nodding at the woman behind the bar went to one of the stalls in the back.

Just as they sat down a plate of food and a glass of juice was placed in front of the girl, the woman said that it was on the house, whatever that meant. The woman urged her to eat. The girl took a hesitant bite, then another. Her eyes was darting everywhere afraid that someone would take the plate away from her.

"When was the last time you ate, Ms. Potter, Talia?" The woman asked. "I can assure you that no one would take that plate away unless it is empty."

"I had a piece of bread this morning." Talia said after swallowing. "Is that my name ma'am, Talia? I always thought it was Freak."

"I am going to run a quick scan on you – Talia." The woman said and took out a stick and muttered some words. "It is worst than I thought. We would have to go to St. Mungo's as soon as possible, but not today."

"I haven't even asked your name yet ma'am." Talia said shyly.

"It is Minerva McGonagall," McGonagall said with a smile.

After the meal Talia's eyes began to droop. For the first time in her life she was full. To any normal person, what she ate was barely sufficient, but Talia's stomach never expanded beyond a baby's. McGonagall picked Talia up and carried the way too light girl up to the castle. Talia was now twice over the-girl-who-lived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore was confused. In front of him stood his deputy headmistress holding a small child she claimed to be Talia Potter. The child was nothing but skin and bones, and way too small to be allowed.

In all his years Albus has, to his knowledge, never seen an abused child. In McGonagall's opinion it was because he just saw what he wanted to see and shut out the rest. Sure, McGonagall has never seen abuse on Talia's level, but the abuse was there since she began visiting muggleborn potential students. Most cases involved mental abuse, but in one or two cases there were signs of physical abuse.

Normally, with those cases, McGonagall would place a simple charm on the parents/tormentors. Nothing overt or traceable, just a simple misdirection charm, should they think about abusing the child they start thinking about random things and forget about it. In one extreme case of sexual abuse, McGonagall cast a muggle repellent charm on the girl's door at home to keep her older brother away.

"What are you saying my dear professor? Why would her family do this, they are family?" Dumbledore asked.

"Remember I warned you about them when you left her there? This is what I feared would happen." McGonagall stood straighter. "I took it under my authority to remove her from her so called family, to save her further hardships and nothing you say or do will change that."

"But where would she stay?"

"She will stay where she is safe." McGonagall said with finality and left the office.

McGonagall walked down the seventh floor corridor to her own quarters when she remembered the Marauders. They found one of the hidden marriage rooms and used it as a storage room for their experiments. They used to use the Room of Requirement, but it was proven to be unreliable.

McGonagall stopped at the Gryffindor Common Room entrance and walked right. She counted the pillars in the roof, the only constant. Fourteen pillars from the Gryffindor, she turned left and counted ten pillars. There was a tapestry of Morgan le Fay, or rather Pendragon, in her youth along with an unnamed girl.

"Morgan of Avalon, will you grant this child refuse?" McGonagall asked.

The previously unmoving portrait turned her head and looked upon the Talia. She gave a simple nod and swung open. McGonagall carried Talia inside. There were three doors leading away form the living area. The right side led to a kitchen and potions laboratory. The left door led to a luxurious bath capable of seating twenty people. It looked almost like a muggle swimming pool, and it was deep enough for one too, with the seating area to the sides. The centre door was the bedroom. Inside was a bed large enough to host twenty adults.

McGonagall laid Talia on the large bed. She was about to leave when Talia began changing. Most of her hair receded into her scull and her features became more skeletal than it already was. There were welts all over her body, clearly caused by a thorny stem of a rose bush. There were even some fresh welts across her face. McGonagall knew about the physical abuse form the scan, but seeing the full extend was something else.

After getting over the almost inferi-like appearance of the girl, McGonagall realized something important, Talia Potter was a Metamorphmagi. From another student McGonagall gathered that there was a limit on the changes. It was clear that Talia was at her limit, or was that just because she didn't know about the ability?

Talia began stirring around thirty minutes later, her body changed back into the unmarred state, hiding the welts, but even that could not hide the scar over Talia's heart where the killing curse rebounded. Talia's colorless hair grew to the length it was before, shifting through a few colors until it settled on the natural red it was when McGonagall picked the girl up.

"How was your nap?" McGonagall asked as Talia opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McGonagall, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Talia said shrinking into herself.

"I am actually surprised that you are awake – Talia." McGonagall wasn't used to using a student's first name, but for Talia she would. "Rosmerta has added a calming draught to your orange juice. You should've been asleep until the morning."

"I'm sorry that I woke up?" Talia was getting more and more confused.

"Nothing to be sorry about Talia," McGonagall smiled. "I'm guessing that the simple draught just couldn't remain in your system long enough, because of your malnutrition."

McGonagall escorted Talia around the room and assured her that it was hers and that she shouldn't tell anyone about it, unless they can be trusted completely. As they exited the quarters, the portrait cleared her throat.

"Ah yes," McGonagall smiled. "Talia this is Morgan Pendragon and her companion, they guard the entrance to your room."

"Nice to meet you," Talia greeted the mute painting.

"Would you like to add a password?"

"Not a password, those can be guessed. May I think about it?" There was a gleam in Morgan's eyes as she nodded.

They walked down to the entrance hall and exited the castle. Talia's eyes widened, she had gone from a cramped cupboard to a room in a castle. As they reached the gates Talia felt a strange sensation. A few paces from the gate, McGonagall took out her stick and within seconds a purple bus appeared. They boarded and left for a place called Gringott's.

The bus ride was fast, and the seats, although cozy, moved everywhere along with the bus. They came to a halt in front of a crooked white building. Talia correctly assumed it was Gringott's as just moments later the conductor announced the location.

They entered the building that was guarded by small, vicious looking creatures. McGonagall introduced them as goblins. They were bowed through the second door by another pair of goblins and made their way to the high tellers.

McGonagall handed a free goblin a key without any distinct markings. The goblin scanned it thoroughly then nodded before handing it to Talia directly. Talia thanked the goblin which caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. Talia gathered that they weren't used to common curtsy, something that has been beaten into Talia.

Another goblin, Griphook, took them to the back rooms. There they got into a cart and it wheeled at breakneck speed down the tracks deep down below the surface. They stopped at a Vault six-hundred-eighty-seven, where Griphook asked for the seemingly insignificant key. As Griphook brought it to the key hole the key changed completely.

Green smoke bellowed out of the vault before the door opened it self. Inside were mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins. Talia didn't know it at the time but this was merely a fraction of the assets she owned.

"May I suggest a Gringott's pouch?" Griphook asked. "It allows you to have direct access to the content in this vault without needing to return too often."

"I would recommend it, as long as it has anti thieving runes edged into it." McGonagall smiled.

Griphook took one of the pouches from the wall next to the door and dragged a finger over it. The pouch lit up from within and Griphook handed it over to Talia. He told her that it has been activated and in an event that it got more that six feet away from her that it would return instantly. He demonstrated it by walking away. The pouch turned to dust and materialized in Talia's hand.

The ride back to the surface seemed shorter. They exited the building and made their way down the street. Talia wished that she had more eyes so that she could see everywhere at once. They made their way to a wall at the end of the street. McGonagall tapped a brick with her stick and it opened into a lovely archway. They went inside the dingy pub and sat down for lunch.

"It is best if you don't say your name just yet," McGonagall said. "You see you are famous in magical Britain for surviving when your parents died. The scar over your heart is the only indication of the dark curse that was cast upon you. For now we will use your second name, Heather."

"Okay," Talia frowned, "How did my parents die? Mrs. Dursley said that it was in a car crash, but now it seems unlikely."

"Your parents were killed by a dark wizard. We do not speak his name if we can help it. His name is Voldemort. He used one of the three unforgivable curses on them, the killing curse. He cast the same curse on you, but it rebounded and destroyed his body instead."

"And I am famous for that? It sounds awful." Talia dropped her head.

After a lovely lunch, they ventured back into Diagon Alley, as the magical shopping district was called, and made their way to a shop called _**Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions**_. They were met with a stout witch who smiled widely.

"Another Muggleborn for Hogwarts professor?" the woman asked cheerfully.

"Heather here is will need more than just School robes Madam Malkin." McGonagall said avoiding the question.

"The poor dear lost everything? Come, come, we'll get you fitted."

Madam Malkin made Talia stand on a stool and pulled a robe over her head. She then proceeded to pin it down at the correct heights. Talia noticed that the robes were very loose fitting. It was probably a good thing because it seemed that McGonagall was determined to get meat on her bones.

Contrary to what McGonagall thought, Talia knew about her shape shifting ability. True she didn't know what it was called, but if you get scared looking in the mirror you are bound to change to make yourself seem more normal, if you could.

Being seventy-two golden coins lighter in her vault, Talia stepped outside Madam Malkin's wearing a muggle-inspired short summer robe, essentially a long sleeved dress that reached just below her knees. It wasn't out of place in neither the magical world, nor the muggle world. That is why McGonagall insisted she wear it. The rest of her clothes was spirited away by an odd creature that McGonagall called a house-elf.

House-elves were a subspecies of elf, according to McGonagall. A long time ago the anchor of their magic got destroyed. A witch took pity on them and offered herself as an anchor. The bond worked so well that the elves pledged their lives to witches and wizards. Over time magical families began to see them as no more than servants. The House-elves at Hogwarts were all freed from their masters and found refuge, pledging to serve the castle and those within the walls, they cooked and cleaned, but weren't servants.

The next stop was at a shop that sold magical bags and trunks. McGonagall suggested a rune-scribed messenger bag. The bag could hold anything inside it without weighing it down. It also organized the content by sort. That way books and liquids never meet, if they manage to fall around. They also got a trunk with five storage spaces, also with the same runes on them as the bag.

 _ **Flourish and Blotts**_ was the next stop. The book shop had all the books available to the public sector you could want. Talia however didn't know what to expect or where to start, so she followed McGonagall and picked up some books. One tome caught her attention and she asked if she could have it as well. McGonagall smiled when she saw the title and added it on the pile. The book was _**Moste Advanced Transfiguration Practices**_.

The apothecary was next. There they purchased the potion ingredient Talia would use during her school year. Talia found the shop fascinating and asked the assistant about the different ingredients, since McGonagall wasn't as knowledgeable on all the different ingredients. In the end Talia left with a lot of extra ingredients that might come in handy, she promised that it wouldn't leave her room though.

They bought the other equipment that Talia would need at the next shop. When Talia asked about the cauldrons, McGonagall explained that the potions they were going to make through the first three years can't be made in any other cauldron or it would fail. Thereafter, it would work best, but won't make a difference if they used another one.

The last shop was to get Talia's wand. Normally _**Ollivander's**_ would be McGonagall's first choice, but the aged wand maker was too intrusive for Talia to handle. Within Diagon Alley there was another wand maker. She didn't operate out of any shop, but her wands never fail the user. McGonagall led the way down the street and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from the other side.

"Its Minerva, I have a new student here for a wand."

Talia was confused. They had just passed a wand shop, didn't they? The door opened and a woman around McGonagall's age, in a wheelchair invited them in. She stared at Talia for a few moments then smiled.

" _Accio supplies!_ " the woman held up her wand.

Soon two tables glided towards them. One table was filled with neatly carved wand blanks and another wand cores. The woman examined the table then rolled away.

"Now Ms. Potter, what I want you to do is hover your dominant hand over the wand blanks until you feel the strongest connection. Then do the same with the cores."

Talia felt silly, but did what the woman asked. It was close to the end that she finally felt something. She picked up the almost white wand blank. It was hazel wood. And as the wand maker explained it works best for those who could master their feelings. She also noted that the wand could detect underground water stores.

Next Talia did the same across the table with cores. There were far fewer cores then woods. Talia felt a few tucks but it was the horn on the end of the table that had the largest pull. Re'em horn, the wand maker said it was. She was elusive on the nature but said that it makes spells come out stronger, and that it is a perfect match for the hazel wand blank. Once the wand was finished Talia gladly paid the twenty galleons for the wand and another five for the servicing kit and wand holster and crystal anchor.

With the wand out of the way they ventured into muggle London where McGonagall led the girl to many clothing stores. They bought a variety of clothing for everyday wear. After discreetly placing the clothes into Talia's bag, they entered a grocery store and bought a month's supply of food. According to McGonagall, the house-elves could make the food every day, but it wouldn't be appropriate outside of the school year, which ended the day before.

XXXXXXXXXX

Although Talia was spared the intrusion of St. Mungo's for her first day in the magical world, she still had to go. Talia was woken the next day by a gentle tuck on her shoulder as McGonagall woke her up. McGonagall respectfully turned her head as Talia shifted back into her less grotesque appearance.

"Talia I need to ask you something." McGonagall said. "Are you aware that you are a Metamorphmagi?"

"A what, Prof. McGonagall?" Talia hadn't heard the word before.

"A Metamorphmagi is a magical person that can change their appearance at will, they are more predominantly witches, but there were a fair few wizards possessing the ability as well."

"Oh," Talia looked down. "When I discovered it I thought the Dursleys would like me if I showed them that. They put me in the closet under the stairs instead without any clothes."

"We are heading to St. Mungo's hospital today. What I need to ask of you is to drop any changes you did so that the healer can assess your condition better. No one needs to find out if you don't want them to."

Instead of heading out of the castle like they did the previous day, they instead headed towards the hospital wing. McGonagall explained that sometimes something can happen inside the castle that can't be handled by the healer, Madam Pomfrey. In cases like that, a door connects the hospital wing to the emergency ward at St. Mungo's. They were going to use that door to get there.

When they exited at the wizarding hospital, Talia noticed that there wasn't a handle on that side, meaning that it was a one way door. She decided that the idea was sound even if the reason it should be used wasn't. Making their way through the halls they happened upon the reception area.

"We're here to see healer Tonks, she's expecting us." McGonagall said stiffly.

"Down the hall and to your left." the receptionist said.

At the mentioned room they entered and were greeted by a kind looking witch. She gestured them to sit while she finished writing in the folder. It wasn't long before she looked up and smiled kindly.

"Talia Potter, I haven't seen you since I delivered you, how have you been, other than the obvious reason you're here."

"I can't honestly answer that, ma'am." Talia suddenly found the floor interesting.

"In that case may I ask you to drop your current transformation?" Talia looked at McGonagall who nodded.

Talia's hair became increasingly thinner until it seemed like it only had patches here and there. The little muscle Talia could work with faded leaving her already skin and bones appearance more so. There were welts so closely together that it could only be measured on the matrix system.

"I would have to ask you if I could briefly vanish your clothes, just to see the full extent of your abuse." Talia nodded. As healer Tonks checked every surface her jaw hardened. "What have they done to you?" she muttered under her breath. She waved her wand and Talia's clothes reappeared.

"I have taken her out of their home for good." McGonagall confirmed.

"I will give you a potion that dissolves in bath water. It won't completely remove the wilts on your skin, save for the newer ones, but it will make the older ones very faint."

"Thank you," Talia whispered.

"I will also provide you with nourishment potions normally reserved for Azkaban prisoners that have been released after many years and has lost their wills." Tonks grimaced. "I will warn you now that it isn't the best tasting bile out there." this actually made Talia giggle.

After receiving a full checkup and getting the necessary potions, Talia was cleared to leave the hospital. They exited into a shopping mall. McGonagall took Talia to one of the restaurants for breakfast. Talia didn't think she was hungry, as she ate her fill the previous day. They walked towards the Leaky Cauldron where McGonagall paid the bar keep a silver sickle to use his floo.

The floo was better than the squeeze of apparition, but it made Talia's head spin just the same. She exited in the Great Hall and rolled to the side, since she fell, when the green flames flared up again. McGonagall stepped out far more graciously.

"I fell over?" Talia smiled.

"The floo network can do that." McGonagall agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of that day McGonagall showed Talia an obscure form of magic, one that she didn't like, but it was essential for Talia. Occlumency is mind magic. A successful Occlumist can organize their minds, while creating false memories to distract those who would try and unravel your mind. McGonagall has delved into these mind arts when it became clear that Dumbledore manipulated her a few times.

Talia absorbed the information like a sponge, and was a natural once put into practice. In fact Talia was able to take it one step further and cast out some memories completely, after making a copy in the form of a memory string that it. McGonagall insisted that it might be useful to keep the memories, even if it was cast out.

It took quite a while to fabricate a different childhood for her false memory. Someone only concerned with surface thoughts wouldn't know the difference. That included everyone currently inside the castle. McGonagall advised that Talia keep it a secret, if the wrong people found out, it could be disastrous.

Talia spent her days exploring the castle, one floor over two day. Since her brain was organized she could remember every thing in detail. She looked behind every tapestry and walked through every door. She even discovered many shortcuts and convinced them to open for her. There was a shortcut to Honey Dukes, normally it would require a password, but if Talia tucked at the old one eyed witch's cane it moved back a bit meaning Talia wouldn't need to climb through the hump.

There were quite a few cave-ins in some of the tunnels leading to Hogsmead and there were quite a few that seemed like it hasn't been used since the founders created the castle. One such tunnel was located to the right of the Slytherin common room. The tunnel led to a dome deep under the lake where mermaids of all kinds gathered to – play. To enter the tunnel you needed to be able to speak to snakes, Talia found out she could within a few days inside the castle.

The time at the castle flew by. Soon the end of July approached. This was a very important date, yet Talia did not know why. She assumed that it was because the Hogwarts staff would know exactly how many new students expect. It was as Talia woke that she gave a gasp of surprise. There was a small pile of brightly wrapped packages at the end of her bed. Carefully Talia picked up one of them and read the card:

 _ **To Talia**_

 _ **Happy Birthday**_

All the other gifts were similarly labeled. She had gotten a charmed bracelet from the game keeper Hagrid. It seemed that he was tired of her sneaking up to him. The bracelet would emit a jingling bell sound when ever Talia was close beyond his field of vision.

Madam Hooch has gifted Talia with a tame golden snitch. She had been cleaning the golden ball when it suddenly jerked and took flight. Talia was able to catch it before it got out of the office. It was on pure instinct but made an impression on the flight instructor.

The next gift had a note written in loopy hand writing. It wasn't so much a gift as it was a return of property. It seemed that her father has left the cloak with the person, and it was time that was returned to her. The note also said that it was meant to find its way to her during Yule Tide, only the note called it Christmas. McGonagall had given Talia a large bin full of ginger biscuits and a recipe to make them. Talia would be thanking the Professor later that day.

The last gift was from Healer Tonks. It was a book specifically crafted for Metamorphmagi who wished to become Animagi, the only book in existence that had any information regarding Metamorphmagi. It written by hand, indicating that it was never meant to be sold. There was no author listed, but the book did carry an emblem for the Black Family.

 _ **The Metamorphmagi is an odd sort. It is a unique trade that only appears in our family and was gifted to us by Morgan le Fay the first Metamorphmagi and Animagus. To my offspring that reads this, may it proof useful to you as it did me.**_

As Talia read the introduction she almost had tears in her eyes. Here was a family that could've looked after her instead of the monsters she ended up with. It was at that point that Talia realized something, when she was in the book shop she had seen the stories, but brushed it off.

"Prof. McGonagall?" Talia asked as she heard the woman enter. "If I am related to the Black Family, why didn't they take me in?"

"I will tell you as much as I can," McGonagall wanted to spare Talia, but knew she needed to hear this. "The magical world is split into three factions, light, dark and neutral. The Black family was predominantly dark and they despised muggleborn witches and wizards. There were many exceptions in the older days, but since the Dark Lord's rise they became less frequent.

"There were two exceptions. Andromeda Tonks married a muggleborn wizard Theodore, or Ted, and they had a daughter. Andromeda did want to take you, but in the end her proposal was overturned." McGonagall added.

"Okay," Talia said. "So most of the Blacks wanted me dead and Healer Tonks couldn't take me in."

"The other one was Sirius Black. He is your godfather, but tragedy befell him as well. He is currently in Azkaban. He has been sentenced without a trial, since he kept mumbling that it was his fault your parents have died." Listening to herself she couldn't believe the words from her own mouth. "Personally I don't think that Sirius is guilty of betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord, but until the one responsible is caught he will remain in prison."

"I see," Talia dropped her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

August died down and it was finally time for Talia to officially join the magical community. On the night before term would start, McGonagall took Talia to the London. There they got a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. The next morning McGonagall took Talia to King's Cross. There were a few other first years waiting as well. Talia assumed them to be muggleborn.

"Good Morning," McGonagall's voice became strict. "I thank you all for coming. The way to the correct platform is exactly three-quarters down the platform. There is a wall that isn't really a wall. Just walk straight through it."

The new students followed McGonagall down the platform until they reached the correct platform. One by one they walked through the wall and unto Platform Nine and three-quarters. They were met by a magnificent red steam engine that bore the name Hogwarts Express.

They all got into the train with the boys heading their own way leaving Talia and a Bushy haired girl alone. Not seeing any fault they sat together after storing their trunks and putting on their robes. Talia instinctively turned her back to the other girl, hiding the only overtly visible scar over her heart.

"I do believe introductions are in order." The girl smiled. "I am Hermione Granger, my parents are dentists."

"I'm Talia Potter, my parents are dead." Talia shook Hermione's hand.

"Are you really? In the books I read it says that you have a scar that cannot be healed by magical or muggle means. It is a tragedy of course that your parents died. Is that why you were with Prof. McGonagall?"

"The scar is over my heart, and yes it can't be healed. I used to live with my aunt, Mrs. Dursley, but things didn't work out there. Prof. McGonagall looked after me since then." Talia weren't supposed to tell anyone about her room so she danced around it.

"I noticed that your wand is strapped to your forearm, where did you get the wand holster? Ollivander's doesn't sell them."

"When I went to Diagon Alley I came across a place that sold them, one of the side alleys, don't quite remember which one. I must ask Prof. McGonagall. She found me there." It was the story she had to tell everyone since the woman was strictly speaking not allowed to make wands and Talia's wand didn't have the trace on like those bought by Ollivander's.

The train filled out nicely, with many others having a look inside the cabin then leaving. It suited Talia just fine. She didn't want to be gawked at for losing her parents. Hermione also didn't seem to mind.

"Can I sit here?" A lanky red haired boy asked. "Everywhere else is full. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Sure," Talia said then narrowed her eyes a bit. "This is Hermione and you can call me Heather." Hermione gave Talia a glance, but didn't correct her.

"Charmed," Hermione said instead.

"Are you muggleborn?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Half-blood raised mostly in the muggle world." Talia answered.

"So have either of you see Talia Potter, my mom said she is coming to school this year." He leaned in before they could answer. "Just imagine if I could bag The-girl-who-lived." Hermione understood why Talia didn't give her first name now.

"I'm sure she's close," Talia said, "What will you do if she doesn't like lanky gingers?"

"Of course she will." Talia rolled her eyes.

They sat talking for a while when there was a voice at the door asking if they wanted anything from the trolley. Talia scanned the contents and settled for some chocolate frogs and sugar free cauldron cakes, seriously they didn't need to add sugar with the natural sugars from the fruit.

"You do know that that would rot your teeth, right?" Hermione eyed the candy longingly.

"Natural chocolate doesn't have sugar and the cauldron cakes are sugar free, try some, I bought for all of us." Talia smiled dividing the candy between them. "Too bad they didn't have any liquorish wands. I'll gladly rot my teeth on them."

The train ride was mighty uneventful, but as the dusk approached a blonde haired boy and his two body guard like friends knocked on their door, before pulling it open. The boy scanned the cabin, sneered and left without a word.

The train came to a halt moments later. Hagrid, the giant of a man, called the first years to follow him. They trekked down the winding path toward the Black Lake. There a fleet of rowboats waited for them. Talia was glad for magic because she didn't much care for rowing. They were ushered into the boats in groups of four. Neville Longbottom, who lost his toad on the train, joined them for the journey across the lake.

"You know there is a rumor that Godric Gryffindor is the Giant Squid, protecting Hogwarts from the depths." Talia repeated the story the mermaids told her.

"You're making that up!" Ron said.

"Just relaying what someone told me, off course there is no real proof." Talia defended.

They turned into a curtain of ivy and made their way to the caved harbor. Hagrid checked the boats once everyone was out and found a toad in the boat Malfoy and his goons shared with a girl. The stairs leading up to the castle seemed so plentiful at that moment. Talia wondered why they didn't use the boat house shortcut. Hagrid gave three booming knocks on the door.

"Tha firs' years Prof. McGonagall." Hagrid bowed his head and headed inside after being dismissed.

"In a moment you will walk through these doors and join your fellow students, but before that you would have to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has their own noble history and while you are here your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you house points, while rule breaking will loose you points.

"I will be back momentary to collect you, I would advice smartening yourselves up." McGonagall left them in the small room.

Talia counted down from twenty and at eight the ghosts showed up. The ghosts offered the necessary distraction, something they do every year or so they told Talia. That is why she counted down.

"We are ready for you now," McGonagall said as she returned, "Please form two lines and follow me."

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Hermione asked.

"Well it is rather simple –" Talia found that she couldn't finish the sentence. "How odd, I know exactly how we get sorted, but for some reason I can't say it out loud."

They entered the Great Hall. Talia couldn't get enough of the roof that is there but also not there. She heard Hermione whisper that the roof is enchanted. Talia knew that, but said nothing, giving Hermione her moment to calm down.

The Sorting Hat sat proudly on the stool Talia felt something lift from her chest, and should she want to she was sure she could say that the hat sorted them. It was redundant though. A rip opened around the brim and the hat began to sing.

 _ **Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**_

 _ **But don't judge on what you see,**_

 _ **I'll eat myself if you can find**_

 _ **A smarter hat than me**_

 _ **You can keep your bowlers black,**_

 _ **Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

 _ **For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

 _ **And I can cap them all**_

 _ **There's nothing hidden in your head**_

 _ **The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

 _ **So try me on and I will tell you**_

 _ **Where you ought to be**_

 _ **You might belong in Gryffindor,**_

 _ **Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

 _ **Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

 _ **Set Gryffindors apart;**_

 _ **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

 _ **Where they are just and loyal,**_

 _ **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

 _ **And unafraid of toil;**_

 _ **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

 _ **If you've a ready mind,**_

 _ **Where those of wit and learning,**_

 _ **Will always find their kind;**_

 _ **Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

 _ **You'll make your real friends,**_

 _ **Those cunning folk use any means**_

 _ **To achieve their ends**_

 _ **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

 _ **And don't get in a flap!**_

 _ **You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

 _ **For I'm a Thinking Cap!**_

"How does a hat sing?" Ron asked. It was too much for Talia who answered him.

"Lousy," that earned her an elbow from Hermione, but the girl was trying not to laugh.

"Now when I call your names please come forward and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Abbot, Hannah.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The middle right table applauded.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the middle left table exploded in applause.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and the far left side table erupted. There were even catcalls coming from Ron's twin brothers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the far right table gave polite applause. They seemed way too formal for Talia, almost like they were merely pretending.

"Davis, Tracy!" the girl walked passed Talia and winked at her. The hat seemed like it was arguing with the girl beneath it.

"SLYTHERIN!" it finally shouted. Tracy had a scowl on her face. Clearly she didn't want to be in that house. Talia's mind raced a bit until she heard a familiar name.

"Granger, Hermione!" again the hat took a bit of time.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Talia zoned out again only noticing that Neville also made Gryffindor. Then finally it was her turn.

"Potter, Talia!" she stepped out of line, but could answer the look on Ron's face.

"Talia Heather Potter!" she smiled at the shocked face just as the hat drooped over her eyes.

" _I know what to do with you, but let us examine the facts for a bit, shall we?_ " the hat was inside her head. " _You have an inquisitive mind, but you aren't studious unless you have to be._ "

" _Very true, I like to study, now that I can, but I don't like tests, they seem scary._ "

" _Indeed,_ " the hat chuckled, how that was possible inside a mind Talia didn't know. " _Now you have a certain level of loyalty, but it has to be earned. You are also cunning and Ambitious._ "

" _Like Tracy I presume, I noticed you and her arguing._ "

" _I literally can't confirm or deny that, the magic inside me prevents it. You would do well in Slytherin, but you will not fit with the crowd. That leaves the only other option Gryffindor, where you are meant to go anyway. I can see bravery and courage in contrast to how you grew._ GRYFFINDOR!" the last part was shouted to the hall.

Talia couldn't focus on the rest of the sorting as every Gryffindor around her wanted to shake her hand. The twins even were on the table dancing. Talia was tempted to flick them a galleon and shouting _take it of_ , but they might just do that. It was then that Ron flopped down beside her.

"You lied to me!" he accused her.

"No, I just phrased any reference to myself differently. When I said you can call me Heather, I meant it. You still can call me that if you want. When I said that she was close, I meant she was sitting across from you. You can't blame me. You were talking about me like I was a price to be won. I'm a person not an object."

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Dumbledore finished his few words and the food appeared, it did seem delicious, Talia placed a small polished stone on her plate that got replaced with a grape.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked from her other side.

"Hogwarts has a colony of previously freed house-elf that found refuge here. I just feel that it is the right thing to do." What Talia didn't say is that she got into an argument with the house-elves until they relented and accepted her payment.

When the puddings appeared the dinner conversation went to families. Seamus, told everyone about the way his mother never mentioned being a witch until she got pregnant with Seamus. Probably thought it wouldn't come up. Neville it turned out lived with his grandmother. He was just happy to be there. It was around the time Lavender recalled her first bout of magic that it happened.

Talia looked up to the high table when she felt an intrusion in her mind. She followed the string to the source and scowled. Did Snape really think she wouldn't find the intrusion? Talia focused her mind to ripper who, true to his name, almost ripped her apart when she was seven years old. She added two more heads and set the dog on the intruder. Even Talia had to admit, that bulldog with three heads was more frightening.

Soon the dessert also disappeared. Talia was feeling as sleepy as the other students, but knew she had to wait for Dumbledore to dismiss them. Almost like sensing her thoughts the old man stood up and spoke to the room.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I once again require your attention." Dumbledore spoke his voice carried over the hall. "These are the start of term notices. All new students should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly off limits, some of our older students should remember this too.

"Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind all students that magic is forbidden between classes in the halls and that he has added onto the list of forbidden items. A list can be found outside his office.

"Also for this year, the third floor corridor on the right side is forbidden to anyone who does not wish to die."

"What an odd thing to say." Hermione whispered to Talia.

"Well a Cerberus named Fluffy is nothing to sneeze at." Talia responded.

"Now before we head to our beds, let us sing the school song." Dumbledore flicked his wand a few times. Long ribbons emerged and formed the words in mid-air. "Everyone pick your favorite tune."

"Probably not auto-tune." Talia whispered to Hermione who did giggle this time.

 _ **Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,**_

 _ **Teach us something please,**_

 _ **Whether we be old and bald**_

 _ **Or young with scabby knees,**_

 _ **Our heads could do with filling**_

 _ **With some interesting stuff,**_

 _ **For now they're bare and full of air,**_

 _ **Dead flies and bits of fluff,**_

 _ **So teach us things worth knowing,**_

 _ **Bring back what we've forgot,**_

 _ **Just do your best, we'll do the rest,**_

 _ **And learn until our brains all rot.**_

The first years were following Percy the Prefect out the Great Hall after Dumbledore dismissed them. The Weasley twins held them up with their slow funeral march. As they climbed the steps Talia was tempted more than once to take one of her shortcuts. The only reason she stayed was because Percy might give out useful information. When they reached the hall that led to Gryffindor, Talia was kicking herself. Percy hadn't said a single useful thing, unless you count the advice on Peeves.

"Girls Dormitories are on the left, boys on the right. Before you go to bed, just remember to check the notice board every morning, once every fortnight the password changes." Percy said then disappeared into the Boys' side.

"So glad he's gone." A new voice startled the first years. "Girls, if you could follow me there is some extra info you would need. My name is Isabelle Richards."

The girls followed her into the left side dorms. There were four spirals up. Talia took a glance at the boy's side it only had one spiral. She looked around and noticed some of the other girls having similar thoughts.

"Raise your hands if you peaked at the boys' side." Isabelle laughed as all the girls raised their hands. "Shame on you all, firstly, I didn't look at the boys' side till second year. Now onto the important part, you would have noticed that we have considerably more spirals to get to our dorms. This isn't a design flaw.

"You see the stairs on this side has been charmed. A boy can get to the first spiral but then it turns into a super slippery slide going up to the third spiral. Now I'm sure you all would like to test out this slide at some point. Here is the scenario, imagine you are wearing a skirt when the slide suddenly appears. You'll give the boys a free show as your skirt rides up.

"I know, I know, how can we expect you to lug your tired self up all these stairs? Easy just place your wand on the rail and enjoy the ride up. The idea came from muggles believe it or not, escalators. Let's head up now, everyone take out your wands and as you take the first step up place your wand on the rail." As they all ascended the stairs Talia realized how tired she really was, but Isabelle wasn't done yet.

"Lastly this is going to be your dorm room for the next seven years. Each year is assigned the dorm vacated by last year's seventh years. As you can see your dorm is at the end of the hall. I am only five doors down. Only bother me if you really need me, I kinda like my privacy, if you know what I mean."

That night as Talia slept she had a very odd dream. She was wearing Quirrell's turban and it was harassing her to transfer to Slytherin. No matter how much she said she really didn't want to, the turban kept insisting. It was then that Talia figured out that she can force it out via Occlumency. Talia woke suddenly and filed the memory behind her weird door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **For my followers here is a small preview of the first new chapter of School of Magic. Let me know what you think of the new direction.**_

– _ **Foxy Talia Potter–**_


End file.
